


Stay By My Side

by quidditchchick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidditchchick/pseuds/quidditchchick
Summary: Yuuri's won the silver at the Cup of China, what's next for him and Victor? Episode 7 spoilers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Give it up for my first YOI fic!! Episode 7 was just so amazing, I'm still not over it. I had to write a little something for it hehe.

 

 

Yuuri’s heart was still pounding a million miles an hour because of the recent events, but he still somehow managed to keep calm and smile normally at all of the flashing cameras pointed in his direction; well, in the direction of him, Phichit, and Chris. He had somehow managed to get the silver despite everything that happened before his skate, but he couldn’t be happier. He was very proud of himself, and proud of Phichit as well. He really had come so far since they last skated together.

Yuuri scanned the crowd and finally spotted Victor taking photos with his phone, no doubt to be posted on Instagram later. He looked up from his phone and smiled fondly at Yuuri and suddenly Yuuri wanted nothing more than to get the interviews finished already so they could go back to the hotel.

Once the interviews started, though, Yuuri began to worry that everyone would ask about his kiss with Victor, but thankfully everyone just kept asking about the quadruple flip and Victor even bragged about Yuuri winning at the Rostelecom Cup. The kiss was not brought up even once during the interviews, and for that Yuuri was extremely grateful. He realized he wasn’t really prepared to answer those questions, especially when he wasn’t even sure what the kiss meant for his and Victor’s relationship now.

Once the questions finally stopped, he was able to gather his things with Victor and say goodbye to everyone. Phichit gave him a huge hug and they congratulated each other again before Phichit whispered something into Yuuri’s ear.

“Whatever that was with Victor earlier, I’m happy for you.”

Yuuri could have cried at the words even though he wasn’t even sure what that was with Victor either. He smiled and gave Phichit another tight squeeze before they said goodbye and finally left.

A taxi was already waiting for them once they stepped outside, and it was a huge relief to finally be somewhere quiet, but because it was so quiet, Yuuri finally had a chance to really think about everything that had happened.

What _would_ become of their relationship now? How would it change? Would it even change at all? Would…would everything just go back to the way it was like it never happened? Yuuri’s heart sank at that thought. He didn’t want that. He didn’t really want their relationship to change much, sure, he liked the way things were; but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have feelings for Victor, and the thought of having that kind of relationship with him just made his heart melt. Yuuri allowed his gaze to move from the window and over to Victor who was staring out his own window. Victor wouldn’t just… _play_ with Yuuri’s emotions like that, would he?

He has always been very flirtatious with Yuuri since he flew to Hasetsu, and he always seemed free with his charms when it came to his fans, but he wasn’t heartless. Still, Yuuri couldn’t shake the thought of this not meaning anything to Victor.

Yuuri sighed and looked out the window again. Well, he’d never know for sure unless he _actually_ talked to Victor about it, right? Just being silent about it wouldn’t help anybody, and he definitely didn’t want it to bottle up and have another stressful cry over it before the next competition.

Suddenly, Yuuri felt something touch his hand and he glanced down at it and saw that Victor had put his hand on top of it. Yuuri looked up at Victor, but he was still glancing out of his window, so Yuuri thought that maybe it was accidental, but then Victor’s thumb started to gently rub the top of Yuuri’s hand. The warmth of Victor’s touch was so strong, it made Yuuri feel warm all over and he started to relax. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect…was Victor a mind-reader or something? Because it was almost like he was somehow trying to reassure him that everything would fine.

Yuuri smiled and intertwined his fingers with Victor’s; what was he so worried about? Of course Victor wouldn’t just kiss him on live international television for kicks. Everything was probably going to be fine between them, but Yuuri still wanted to talk to him about it…just in case.

The two remained quiet the rest of the way to the hotel and Yuuri made the move to link their pinkies together on the elevator ride up to their room…well technically _rooms_. Their rooms were right next to each other and Victor made sure to get them adjoining rooms and they kept the doors that connected their rooms unlocked in case there was some kind of emergency, so it felt like it was just one big room instead of two separate ones; especially with Victor barging into Yuuri’s room with a good morning “rise and shine!” these past few days.

The elevator dinged and Yuuri reached into his pocket to find his room key as they walked down the hall and unlocked the door, Victor followed because it was easier to just get to his room through the connecting door anyways. Once the door closed, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind, which made Yuuri give a small squeak of surprise.

“I’m so proud of you, Yuuri.” Victor nuzzled his face into the nape of Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri shivered at the feel of his breath on it.

“Victor?”

“Hm?”

“About earlier…on the ice. Was that, I mean, d-did you…mean it?”

“Of course I did. I’d never do something like that if I didn’t mean it.”

Yuuri’s heart sped up. “So, what does that mean for us?” Yuuri heard Victor take in a small, shaky breath before he answered. Was Victor as nervous as he was?

“Well, I was hoping we could be lovers, but that’s entirely up to you. I…I understand if you just want to forget what happened and go back to how things were before…”

“No!” Yuuri turned to face Victor and grabbed onto his arms almost desperately. “I…I definitely don’t want to forget that it happened. In fact I’d…I’d like for it to happen a second time.”

Victor’s eyes softened significantly and he smiled before lightly placing his hand on Yuuri’s cheek and brushing his thumb over it. “As you wish.” He leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Yuuri let his eyes close this time and practically melted into the kiss, actually having the time to enjoy it without the worry of any cameras. He reached his hands up to the back of Victor’s neck and pulled himself closer before feeling Victor’s fingers thread into his hair. Victor’s lips were very soft, probably thanks to that overly expensive lip balm he used all the time. So Yuuri only hoped his lips were that soft too, since Victor had insisted he start using it as well. Yuuri laughed internally…was this the reason Victor had him start using this? So his lips would be nice and kissable?

Yuuri started to feel very light-headed and dazed, and so he leaned onto Victor to keep himself up. Victor probably caught onto this because he pulled his lips away and placed his hands back onto Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Are you all right?”

Yuuri gazed up at Victor with starry eyes and nodded. “Yeah…more than all right.”

Victor chuckled softly. “Good.” Victor slowly slid his hands down from Yuuri’s face to his hands and grabbed onto them. “I wish we could continue, but I’m afraid it’s getting late and we have an early start tomorrow.”

Yuuri grumbled quietly, why did it have to be so late? He just wanted to stay like this with Victor forever.

“Don’t worry,” Victor brought one of Yuuri’s hands up to his mouth and kissed it. “We’ll have more time later.” He let go of Yuuri’s hand and gave him one more kiss on the forehead and bid him goodnight before heading into his own room through the connecting door.

Once the door closed, Yuuri couldn’t help but flop onto his bed and roll around on it for a bit. Did that seriously just happen?! Did he really just kiss Victor Nikiforov twice in one day?! Never in Yuuri’s wildest dreams did he think Victor would coach him let alone _become his lover_. Yuuri buried his face in his pillow and couldn’t believe how happy he was. What an amazing end to a day that had a really crappy start.

After rolling around on his bed for a while, Yuuri decided he should shower before he changed into his PJs. He _was_ extremely sweaty, after all. As he let the water wash over him, he had time to think about the day’s events again and started wondering what his family back home thought about it. He was a bit worried, but he didn’t let it worry him too much; he didn’t want to ruin his giddy mood and would just think about it later.

Once Yuuri changed into his PJs, he grabbed his phone from his bag before flopping back on the bed to check his messages. Once he turned it on, the notifications came through…and they came through, and they came through, and…just how many messages had he gotten?!

He seemed to have gotten texts from almost everyone back home, from Minako, and from Phichit. He opened the one from Yuuko first and it was just a huge wall of _“Ahhhhhhhh”_ he had to scroll through before finally getting to the actual message.

_“Omg, Yuuri! Your performance was incredible! Since when did you learn how to do a quadruple flip?! I can’t wait to see you land it! What did Victor think about it? It seemed like he was pretty happy me. ;3 Let me know how that goes!”_

Yuuri smiled, and went onto to the next one from Minako.

_“How come you never told me you could do a quadruple flip?! Is that new?! Did you just learn that?! Anyway, aside from that, that program was so beautiful! You’ve improved so much from when you skated it last time. Congratulations on getting the silver! I’m proud of you!”_

Yuuri was surprised she hadn’t mentioned Victor, but he wasn’t complaining. She’d probably message him about that later. The next one was from Mari.

_“Hey, you were awesome today! Keep up the good work! Also, I can’t believe you got a boyfriend before me. Totally unfair. Say hi to him for me! Tell him Makkachin’s doing fine.”_

A huge blush crept over Yuuri’s face and couldn’t believe she just said that. Just looking at the message was embarrassing, so he had to close out of it and continue to the rest of them before he exploded.

He read quickly over the short congratulatory text from Nishigori and laughed at the text that the triplets obviously sent from their dad’s phone. It was completely jumbled and hard to read, but it made Yuuri smile.

The next message was from his mom and Yuuri gulped before opening it.

_“We’re so proud of you, Yuuri! Congratulations on winning the silver…and winning Victor’s heart. Call us when you can, okay? Love you.”_

Yuuri stared at the screen with wide eyes for a moment and had to make sure he just read that right. Did his mom really just… _say_ that?! He buried his face into his pillow out of utter embarrassment, but he couldn’t help but feel extremely happy…he pretty much had his entire family’s blessing.

He rolled back over onto his back after a moment and opened the last message from Phichit, which was just a simple _“Omg look what I found!!”_ with an Instagram link. Yuuri clicked on the link thinking it’d be a cute dog or a silly meme, the usual from Phichit, but he nearly dropped his phone on his face when it was a picture of him and Victor kissing on the ice.

The caption read “ _Omg so romantic!”_ and it had over 100k likes already! Yuuri’s finger then hovered over the “148 comments”, but decided against it and placed his phone on the bedside table before he accidentally saw a bad comment or something. “That’s enough social media for the night.”

Welp, this surely was gonna be a wild rest of the season. It’s not like Yuuri was surprised, though. It _did_ happen in front of cameras and thousands of audience members. A few of them were bound to take pictures. At least this picture in particular had Victor’s arm covering their lips, so that was a bit of a relief. Probably why the interviewers never asked about it too…it happened so fast you could miss it if you weren’t looking.

Yuuri then turned off the lamp on the bedside table and crawled into the covers. He was definitely exhausted, and expected to fall asleep quickly, but his thoughts drifted back to Victor and he couldn’t sleep at all! It was cruel they had to cut their time to short, especially with Victor _one room over_. Yuuri bit his pillow out of frustration...he just wanted to cuddle, was that so much to ask?

Yuuri grunted and decided he didn’t care and got out of bed to go knock on Victor’s door. He knew it was unlocked, but he didn’t want to just barge in there and freak Victor out or something. He waited there for a while longer and wondered if Victor even heard the knock, so he lifted his fist to knock again, but the door opened.

Victor stood there, hair already slightly disheveled from sleep and he was half naked; thankfully his choice of underwear was less revealing this time, because Yuuri didn’t know if his heart would be able to take it.

“Yuuri? What’s wrong?”

“Can…can I sleep with you tonight?”

Victor’s sleepy, half-lidded eyes widened at the request, but he gave a bright smile once he processed the question. “My bed’s just as small as yours, you know.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I don’t care about that. I just…I really want to cuddle.”

Victor gave a small giddy laugh and nodded. “Of course. Come on in.”

Victor climbed back into bed, pulled back the covers, and patted the small space next to him. Yuuri hurried over and climbed in next to Victor and was immediately pulled in close.

“Hehe, you finally agreed to sleep together!”

Yuuri gave a quiet snort. “I guess you’re right.” He wrapped his arms around Victor and breathed in his scent. “Did you set the alarm?”

“Yes, darling.”

Yuuri’s face flushed and he proceeded to bury his face in Victor’s chest. “Don’t say such embarrassing things!”

“Aww, so I can’t call you that?”

“No, you can, I just…wasn’t prepared.”

Victor giggled. “Well, don’t hesitate to give me some pet names. I welcome them.” Victor nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s hair. “Goodnight, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed happily, Victor’s warmth relaxing him again and making him feel sleepy. “Goodnight, Victor.”

End.


End file.
